The Greenhouse
by LastOfUs
Summary: Ellie and Joel are being chased by a horde so they decide to hide in a greenhouse that used to be an attraction for tourists. They loot the place and encounter an infected please read it is my first story :)


"Ellie! Come on we don't have much time!" Joel was shouting over the noise of the horde of incoming clickers chasing them down the used to be Main Street. Ellie's heart was pounding she wasn't going to make it they we're going to die. Joel grabbed onto her wrist tightly and flung her round a corner. She slammed her knee hard against an open car door and it began to bleed but Ellie knew there was no time to stop no time for a rest they had to RUN. "There look other there!" Ellie looked at Joel and began pointing to his right. "That is the old pier greenhouse! We can hide in there come on!" They were now sprinting as hard and fast as they ever had. Ellie dared not look back but she already knew what was behind her. A horde of about 7 clickers and god knows how many runners were behind them. She told Joel it was a bad idea to cut through the library but now she looked back that was the only way. Joel ripped the door back he didn't care if there was a Bloater in there all he cared about was surviving right now. Joel shoved Ellie straight in and dived through the gap. Joel was breathing heavily he was exhausted they had run almost 2 miles. Ellie began to shove what a water tanker across the door which stopped the infected getting through. Luckily for them although this was a greenhouse the glass was refined to stop damage. Outside was the scratching, pounding and screaming of infected. Both of them were close to crying, that was too close. "that was close" panted Ellie but Joel was too tired to speak, the combined heat of the run and the greenhouse boiled him. Eventually he made out "Ellie help me search this greenhouse grab any supplies we have to get out of here". Ellie did a brief nod and jogged to the other end of the greenhouse. The greenhouse was musty. The windows were flooded with grime and plant pots were smashed. A rotting clicker lay against one of the windows brittle and still. They weren't the first to go through here. "You find anything?" yelled Joel as he peeked through the water tanker to see around 3 clickers and 4 runners still there and after peering back he started opening drawers. "No there's just a dead clicker I think some hunters have been through here" Ellie echoed through the greenhouse. Joel walked up to Ellie to check the clicker was indeed brittle and still. "um ok Ellie help me look in the garden keepers room there might be some form of wea-" Halfway through Joel speaking the janitor door to their left burst open and a clicker fell out still clicking and moving around. Joel thrusted Ellies shoulders under a plant table and indicated he was going to go behind the clicker and she should watch the water pipe door. The clicker simply tottered around drunkly past a knocked over cactus exhibition area and Joel used that time the clicker was distracted by a falling plant pot to get behind him. Joel pulled out a makeshift shiv and pushed it straight into the clickers' throats artery. Red blood poured like a fountain on the floor but there was no more noise from the clicker. Joel looked to Ellie who nodded and to the water pipe door which now seemed abandoned. "OK Ellie go upstairs these windows are too dirty I need to see if it's clear through the back door I will search down here just shout if there's trouble alright?" Ellie looked back at Joel smirked and sprinted up the stairs. Upstairs wasn't as dirty although everything was thrown onto the floor this seemed to be the least effected room but Ellie couldn't let her nerve down there could be a reason why. She opened a door with the sign saying "Managers Office" but as she opened the door a Clicker fell out. Ellie let out a scream that sounded like she had been stabbed. She could already hear Joel bolting to the stairs. As she grabbed her bearings she looked back at the now obviously dead clicker and noticed a gunshot wound to its messed up face. "Yup this is a bullet hunters use". Joel was up the stairs now with his gun pointed at the clicker. "What the hell was that all about?" Joel spoke loudly. Ellie turned around to face him "clicker scared me but it looks like the Hunters got him first." They approached the window now to see that the exit side indeed was empty and abandoned in fact all that was there was about 3 broken cars a dead infected and some random trash as well as the bridge in the distance. "OK Ellie we better go." And they sprinted out the door to the bridge.

This is what we do. We survive. We do what we must to live through this infection. Anything. Just the two of us.


End file.
